


Letters to Father Christmas

by Snacky



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Drabble, Narnia Christmas Card Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snacky/pseuds/Snacky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pevensies prepare for Christmas in Narnia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to Father Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas drabble, written for the Narnia Christmas Card Exchange, for this prompt: _Just about anything - something Christmassy, something happy. I don't mind incest pairings, so Peter/Susan is good (or other sibling-like permutations). I don't mind angst or drama, but I prefer to write happier or funnier things._

Come winter, Lucy wonders about Father Christmas. "Do you think he'll bring gifts this year?"

She and Edmund talk wistfully of tree trimming, and plum pudding. Peter and Susan overhear mention of toys, and are reminded how young their brother and sister still are, despite having ruled Narnia for a year.

Peter, recalling last year's Gifts, hopes they won't be disappointed. But Susan remembers _\- before - back there - home -_ the family ritual of writing to Father Christmas.

So one night over cocoa, they all write letters and feed them to the fire, then watch as the ashes carry their wishes away.


End file.
